Oups !
by Constancelcd
Summary: Hermione se leva et lui dit :  Je ne peux pas t'aider, parce que j'ai pas fait ce devoir


Elle était fatiguée. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'elle réponde aux questions des professeurs et la plupart des autres élèves attendaient qu'elle se jette à l'eau pour détourner l'attention de leur ignorance. Et elle en avait marre. Une stratégie avait lentement vue le jour dans son esprit. Et dans le train qui les ramenait tous à l'école, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, un sourire que les garçons avaient vu apparaître avec une très, très grande, inquiétude.

-Harry, on a quoi en première heure déjà ? Demanda Ron la bouche pleine d'omelette au fromage.

-Potion.

-Hein ! Tu es sûr ? Hermione, il faut absolument que tu m'aides, il me manque cinq centimètres pour le devoir à rendre ! Pitié !

-Non.

-Non ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Hermione ! Je ne te demanderai plus jamais de m'aider cette année, mais s'il te plaît ! Ne m'abandonne pas !

L'air paniqué et suppliant de Ron avait fait se retourner quelques élèves et attiré l'attention des professeurs, mais Hermione se leva et lui dit : « Je ne peux pas t'aider, parce que j'ai pas fait ce devoir » puis partie, laissant l'ensemble des élèves qui l'avaient entendue dans un état de sidération total.

-Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Je lis, professeur Rogue.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous lisez au lieu de suivre mon cours ?

-Je m'ennuie.

Tous les élèves qui avaient eu la tête levée la plongèrent instantanément dans leurs chaudrons en espérant échapper à la tuerie qui aller certainement avoir lieu dans la seconde. L'air dans le cachot s'était en quelque sorte raréfié, solidifié, congelé.

Les sourcils de Rogue s'étaient froncés encore plus que d'habitude alors que personne ne croyait ça possible et son corps s'était tendu au point où on pouvait s'attendre à une dislocation.

-Vous... vous ennuyez ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu mademoiselle Granger ?

Le ton monocorde et froid qu'il employa aurait persuadé n'importe quel élève au monde de ne pas continuer sur cette voie, et certains élèves eurent un soupir précoce de soulagement.

-Vous avez bien entendu Professeur Rogue.

Le silence dans le cachot devint bruyant de tension nerveuse. Une élève de Gryffondor éclata en sanglots et de nombreux Serpentards n'osaient même plus avaler leur salive. Ceux qui, par excès de confiance, avaient soupiré l'instant d'avant, n'osaient plus respirer.

-Cent points en moins pour les Gryffondors. Et vous viendrez en retenue avec moi tous les soirs pendant un mois à partir de la semaine prochaine. Nous allons voir si vous allez vous ennuyer.

Tout le monde, prenez un parchemin et commencez le devoir suivant : comment la potion de confusion agit sur un sujet sain, en fonction de chacun des ingrédients et suivant la dextérité de celui qui la prépare. Cinquante centimètres, et bien sûr à me rendre lors de notre prochaine rencontre.

À ces mots la plupart des élèves commencèrent à en vouloir à Hermione, qui avait l'air de prendre ça beaucoup trop bien.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Miss je-sais-tout n'était pas censée être l'élève parfaite ? C'était elle qui rattrapait leurs pertes de points, pas elle qui les provoquait ! Et les Serpentards allaient les détester à cause de ce devoir ! Cinquante centimètres ! Comment allaient-ils bien pouvoir s'en sortir ? Et comment rattraper cent points ?

Cette espèce de sang de bourbe allait payer très cher son audace ! Comment osait-elle faire preuve d'autant d'insolence et de stupidité ? D'accord elle était un stupide lion, mais qu'elle leur inflige cinquante centimètres de devoir à cause de son attitude ? Inadmissible ! Elle devrait payer, et payer cher !

Le seul avantage de cette histoire était qu'ils allaient peut-être enfin gagner cette stupide coupe !

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait elle fait ça ?! Il allait falloir travailler d'arrache pieds et gagner les deux derniers matchs de Quidditch avec au moins deux cents points d'écart pour que ces stupides serpents ne gagnent pas ! Pourquoi ?

Le désespoir des élèves était en train de contaminer l'atmosphère de l'ensemble des cachots, et bientôt Le Baron Sanglant apparu dans la salle de classe.

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais il semble que votre classe dégage des effluves sensiblement plus... dramatique que d'habitude !

-Oh ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu ! Répondit Rogue avec humeur.

-Et bien puisque personne n'est mort finalement, je vous laisse, répondit le baron interloqué.

Le fantôme reparti en songeant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'avait senti autant de rage et de désespoir parmi ce groupement d'élèves. De la rage et de la colère, de la colère et du désespoir, un peu de folie, de la crainte et de la peur, mais ce mélange de rage et de désespoir, avec un soupçon de … de contentement ! C'est ça, de contentement ! Et qui ne venait pas du professeur Rogue !

Il fut tenté de retourner voir qui pouvait bien être ravie de la situation, mais repensant à la charge d'émotion qui se dégageait des cachots, il préféra aller raconter cette étrangeté à ses confrères.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione préparait la suite de son plan, avec la satisfaction de voir l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses amis. Bon, il y avait aussi pas mal de colère, et ça elle ne l'avait pas vraiment prévu, enfin, pas dans ces proportions ! « C'est vrai que Rogue n'y est pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère ! » se dit-elle.

À la fin de l'heure, Harry et Ron rangèrent leurs affaires avec lenteur afin de pouvoir sortir avec Hermione. Ils comptaient bien sur une explication. Mais la jeune fille sortit sans mots dire et se dirigea vers le prochain cours, métamorphose.

Étrangement, Hermione agit avec la plus parfaite correction pendant les deux heures que dura le cours. Elle en fit de même le reste de la journée et remonta de cinquante points la perte de la matinée.

Seulement, plus personne ne lui parlait. Ron et Harry avaient mangé avec Neville et Luna. Ginny avait changé de place lorsqu'elle s'était assise en face d'elle.

Le soir dans la salle commune, personne ne vint demander le moindre petit renseignement sur le moindre minuscule sujet.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'Hermione prit conscience d'une chose. Elle était seule. Complètement seule. Ce soir-là, elle ne dormit pas. Les questions tournaient sans fin dans sa tête, et elle savait que cette fois, les réponses ne se trouveraient pas dans les livres de la bibliothèque. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis ? Si elle devenait quelqu'un de banal, qui ne faisait pas toujours ses devoirs et qui répondait aux professeurs, elle n'avait plus personne avec qui partager sa journée ? Ça voulait dire que les gens ne l'aimaient pas, pas pour elle en tout cas.

Le constat fut amer, et lorsqu'elle finit par dormir, son sommeil fut agité.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et regarda Ron, en face de lui. Après une sorte de conversation muette, ils firent signe à Hermione de les suivre.

Bien qu'avec un peu d'appréhension, elle les suivit jusqu'à la salle sur demande, ou ils entrèrent.

C'était un petit salon confortable et chaleureux, avec deux canapés encadrant une cheminée. Les couleurs -chaudes- et le feu -allumé-, laissaient à penser que la conversation devrait être propice aux confidences.

Hermione sourit, elle pouvait voir que les garçons voulaient comprendre, pas la juger. Elle s'assit, pris une grande respiration, puis commença à parler.

-Je pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin avec Rogue, je veux dire les points je m'y attendais mais pas le devoir parce que du coup il a puni aussi les Serpentards et ça je ne l'avais pas prévu du tout il est tellement partial avec eux et du coup je voulais juste montrer que moi aussi je pouvais être normale et en fait depuis hier j'ai envie de pleurer et plus personne ne me parle et...

-STOOOOOP ! Hurla Ron, les yeux écarquillés et le regard perdu par cette avalanche de mots qui leur était tombé dessus.

-Calme toi, reprit Harry, stupéfait. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas parlé avant ?

-Ben, j'ai essayé, mais vous ne voulez pas savoir si je suis d'accord quand vous me demandez de finir vos devoirs ! Ce n'est même pas un stress pour vous ! Regarde Ron, tu avais encore cinq centimètres à écrire pour Rogue et tu m'en as parlé au petit déjeuner !

Est-ce que vous êtes mes amis juste pour vos devoirs ? Demanda t'elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Mais comment est-ce que tu peux penser ça !?

-Depuis hier, plus personne ne me parle...

-Tu nous a fait perdre cent points !

-Et on a cinquante centimètres à faire pour dans deux jours !

Après un petit silence confus, Ron commença à rire, puis Harry et enfin Hermione. Le fou rire dura un certain temps, avant que Ron n'arrive à articuler :

-La tête, hahaha, la tête de Roooooogue !

Et il se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Tous les Gryffondors étaient réunis dans la salle commune, grâce à un bouche à oreilles rapide et efficace organisé par les Weasley.

Hermione pris son souffle et monta sur une table. Sonorus !

-Bonsoir à tous, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle et le silence ne fut rompu que par le craquement des bûches dans la grande cheminée.

-Comme vous le savez certainement tous, j'ai fait perdre beaucoup de points à notre maison hier et-

-Pas autant qu'on aurait pu si on avait voulu Hermignonne ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et la tension descendit d'un cran.

-Le problème c'est pas les points ! Cria une voix,

-Ouais c'est les cinquante centimètres !

-Justement ! s'écria Hermione ! J'ai une idée !

A partir de ce moment, on entendit les mouches voler. Expliquant sa réaction, Hermione fit valoir ses arguments. Puis elle développa son plan pour sauver les gryffons face au professeur Rogue, et par la même occasion, enfoncer un peu les serpents.

-Voilà, grâce à Fred et George qui m'ont aidé avec une rapidité extrêmement louche (en disant cela elle avait froncé les sourcils et pincé les lèvres), nous allons pouvoir répondre tous au devoir, chacun avec son propre style. Simplement, c'est moi qui vais dicter. Rassurez-vous, même si Rogue a des soupçons, il ne pourra rien prouver. George va vous distribuer des plumes à papote-

-Quoi ? Mais où tu as eu ça ! S'écria Ron en se levant d'un bond de son fauteuil !

-Ron, tais-toi !

-Je disais donc que vous alliez recevoir des plumes à papote de provenance indéterminée et secrète, (elle regarda Ron avec un petit sourire narquois) et je vous demande de les utiliser à la place de votre plume habituelle dès ce soir et jusqu'à demain soir. Avancez-vous le plus possible dans vos autres devoirs, parce que demain, je dicte !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle, pendant que les jumeaux distribuaient les plumes aux élèves concernés. Puis après quelques recommandations de prudence que personne n'écouta, Hermione alla faire ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, travailler !

Le lendemain, les professeurs ne purent que constater un regain d'assiduité de la part des élèves et en particuliers ceux de quatrième année. Ceux-ci prenaient des notes comme si leur vie en dépendait et tous avaient fini leur devoir en avance. Le sérieux dont ils firent preuve leur permit de gagner un nombre record de points simplement en levant la main en classe pour répondre correctement aux questions des professeurs.

Lorsque la fin de journée fut atteinte, Gryffondor, pour la première fois de son histoire dans une journée sans Quidditch, venait de gagner plus de points que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

En conséquence, lorsque Hermione pénétra dans la salle commune à l'heure prévu, avec une pile de livre, elle fut surprise par l'ovation que les élèves lui firent avec enthousiasme.

-On est premier avec cent-cinquante points d'avance !

-Oh ! Fit Hermione, surprise.

-Et attends ! Ce n'est pas fini ! On est tous allés à la bibliothèque quand on a pu pour faire des recherches sur la potion de confusion !

-On a plein de notes !

-Harry nous a dit que ça rendrait nos devoirs encore plus uniques !

Hermione était tellement surprise par l'enthousiasme de ses camarades et par les conseils (avisés) de Harry, qu'elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

Heureusement Ron prit les choses en main et poussa Hermione vers un fauteuil, puis tout le monde s'assit et prit parchemin et plume.

L'heure qui suivit fut studieuse. On voyait les élèves écouter avec attention Hermione, et les plumes écrire frénétiquement. Mais si on se penchait sur chaque parchemin, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous différents, non seulement par le contenu, mais aussi par le soin et l'écriture. Pour ceux qui avaient fait le plus de recherches, les paragraphes n'étaient pas tous dans le même ordre.

Rogue allait s'arracher les cheveux !

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les élèves demandèrent aux elfes une collation, et Hermione elle-même participa de bon cœur au reste de la soirée.

Le lendemain, c'est ensemble que les Gryffondors arrivèrent au cachot du maître des potions, souriant devant l'air hagard des serpents.

-Entrez en silence !

Rogue avait un demi sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, mais il venait de remarquer l'air serein de la pire moitié de sa classe.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis, il donna la parole à Malfoy, qui levait la main avec insistance.

-Professeur, je pense que ceux qui ont réussi à faire leur devoir à la bonne longueur et dans les temps devraient avoir automatiquement des points même si le contenu est moyen !

-Et bien, monsieur Malfoy, je suppose donc que vous faites partie de ces élèves ?

J'accorde deux points si la longueur est respectée.

Hermione leva la main.

-Mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Quelque chose à dire d'intelligent ? À moins que l'ennui ne vous guette ?

-Professeur ! Si la longueur est dépassée et que le contenu est satisfaisant, je souhaite que nous obtenions des points également !

-Comme si quelqu'un d'autre que toi allait écrire plus de cinquante centimètres ! S'écria Malfoy.

-Bien que je sois d'accord avec monsieur Malfoy, je veux bien vous accorder 2 points si les conditions sont remplies.

Maintenant, veuillez sortir vos devoir et les poser sur vos tables.

Puis d'un accio, il fit venir à lui les parchemins. Le nombre important qui arriva sur son bureau le fit pâlir, d'autant plus lorsqu'il constata que la pile de rouleaux nouée par un ruban rouge était plus importante que celle nouée par un ruban vert.

Les Serpentard ne souriaient plus et les Gryffondors avaient pris une attitude modeste bien inhabituelle.

-Alors la rumeur qui dit que les Gryffondors se mettent à travailler est vraie... murmura Rogue. Voyons cela ! Et il inscrivit au tableau une recette de potion particulièrement longue et demandant une attention accrue. Si tout se passait comme d'habitude, il pourrait enlever quelques points !

À la fin du cours, il ne put que constater que la rumeur disait vraie. Bien sûr il avait dû empêcher le chaudron de Seamus d'exploser. Mais il avait vraiment cherché la petite bête pour enlever des points. Le plus frappant étant la solidarité dont ils avaient fait preuve entre eux. Ron avait empêché Neville de jeter l'un des ingrédients une étape trop tôt, Lavande avait baissé le feu sous le chaudron de Dean, Hermione avait haché les feuilles à la place de Parvati qui elle-même avait ralenti les bouillons du chaudron de Harry.

Rogue se rendait à la salle des profs, salle qu'il avait en horreur, parce que force était de constater que demander cinquante centimètres de parchemin avait été une idée puissamment stupide. La correction lui prenait tout son temps libre depuis une semaine, il avait même dû réduire les heures de colle de Granger. Il devait demander de l'aide. Curieusement, lorsqu'il avait lu les devoirs, il s'était aperçu qu'ils étaient tous de très bonne qualité, tous personnels, même si certains avaient une structure semblable. Le coup d'éclat de Granger avait eu des effets positifs, et ça ne s'était pas arrêté là !

-Maugrey ! Dit-il en entrant.

Celui-ci se retourna d'un bond en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue, qui resta stoïque.

-Ah ! C'est toi Severus ! Ne refait jamais ça, j'aurais pu te tuer. Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant que Rogue avait les bras chargés de parchemins et l'air encore plus bougon que d'habitude.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Repris-t-il, tu as une tête !

-Je me passerai de tes remarques sur ma tête. Tu es auror. Tu as passé des examens de potions. J'ai vérifié, tu as eu Optimal. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

À ces mots, l'ensemble des professeurs présents se tourna vers lui, la plupart la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

-Vous devriez fermer la bouche, chers collègues. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Granger !

Il y eu un instant de silence.

Le fou rire qui suivi fut audible jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Le Baron sanglant soupira (autant que peut soupirer un fantôme). Il ne comprenait absolument pas les humeurs des professeurs cette année.


End file.
